


Is this the Real Life?  Is this Just Fantasy?

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Modern AU, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gay, M/M, Modern AU, The future is now, gatebox, no really go look up gatebox, weird tech inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Ike is an executive for a technology investment company.  He meets the CEO of a tech startup and receives the gift of a holographic house manager.  Instead of the usual suspects, he chooses a happy avatar with cat ears and a tail named Ranulf to run his household affairs.   The relationship evolves from there in interesting directions.This was inspired by a creepy advertisement around a product called gatebox (gatebox.ai).  Seriously, go look at the ad.  This tech isn't that far off, people!  Also, I think I went a little vignette crazy this time.  I just kept thinking of little scenes.Including cool art piece collaboration by tumblr user @pervywithasideofcake.  Thanks, friend!!!!!  Thought it might help everyone envision holo-Ranulf.





	

Ike stumbled over the box in front of his apartment door. He’d been heads down on his phone, surfing through the emails that had come in since he left the office. Although only in his early 20’s, he was already an executive at Greil Technological Solutions, which is easy to do when your last name happens to be Greil. Never one to take the easy way out though, Ike worked twice as hard as the other exes, desperate to prove himself. Only his dark blueish hair indicated a touch of low-level rebellion to the formal business-ness of his life as he prepped to follow his father.

The box’s return address said “R.A.N. Industries”. Ike stared at it blankly. He hadn’t ordered anything that he could remember but the name looked familiar. It suddenly clicked. It was from the young start-up founder he’d met a few months before. In his mid-to-late twenties, Ike remembered him as almost bubbly in his enthusiasm for the project they were thinking about buying in on, the use of artificial intelligence in a variety of applications. Ike pulled the R.A.N. Industries proposal from a stack of similar ones based on that energy and vision that the CEO projected. With a little pushing, the other executives bought in to the vision and took the project from him, claiming credit for finding the man. Ike didn’t care too much who took credit. It would help both companies so that was all that mattered. However, he did find the CEO interesting. It wasn’t often he got to talk to people his own age. Dr. Greil, the CEO, had teal hair and an exuberant manner made him definitely look like the head of a tech startup, one of those cool California geniuses that somehow was hanging out in New York. Even after their short initial meeting, he’d intrigued Ike. But business always came first. Ike signed the deal, transferred the inventor to work with the R&D department and sadly, considered it closed. There wasn’t a reason for him to reach out again.

Now, however, was a box. Ike scooped it up and punched in his code to open the front door. Dumping his briefcase by the door, he set the box on the kitchen table before going to shed the business suit and emerge as the weekend Ike. Weekend Ike liked to be comfortable.

After microwaving something that reasonably approximated dinner, Ike cracked open the box and pulled out the instructions. “Hologram House Manager” read the first page. Under the title clung a scrawled Post-it note. _“Latest thing in development. Thought you might like one of the first ones. -- R”._

Well, he knows the way to my heart, Ike thought. Ike loved tech toys, the newer the better. His house teemed with every automated tchotchke that caught his eye. Most ended their short lives shoved in drawers after the shiny newness wore out. Flipping through the sixty page instruction book, Ike picked up the basics of the system while he downed his almost-food dinner. Then, dumping his dishes in the sink, he emptied the box and hunkered down with the strange equipment pieces.

5 hours, 3 diet cokes, and multiple tiny screws later, Ike powered up one of the multiple two-foot tall cylindrical devices. It began to glow a soft hazy blue. After another hour of getting the wifi hooked up and navigating pages of command line statements, it came to life. 

Words formed inside the cylinder while a calming female voice recited them out loud.  
“Welcome to the R.A.N Industries House Manager. Would you prefer a male, female, or automated voice? Please speak your answer.”

Verbal, yes, much better than this command line stuff, he thought.  
“Male”

The voice emitting from the device changed to a deep bass.

“Would you prefer a young or mature voice?”

“Ummm….youngish?” Ike hoped they didn’t mean childlike and were just too nice to say ‘old’.

Again the voice altered, this time to a more tenor level. Still male sounding but not so much like his father.

“Please choose an avatar. Swipe to see the choices.”

Ike swiped through the available options. Male butler, female maid, female french maid, female anime french maid…. He saw a theme here. Football player, rabbit, dog, anime schoolgirl.. The choices went on and on. Finally, he stopped. There he was. The avatar he had to have. It was an anime-style man with cat ears and a tail. His teal hair was spiked above a knitted open-topped hat with flaps on the side. He was dressed in the white/blue combination that was apparently the signature of the company. That made his eyes all the more startling. They were two different colors, one purple, one green. When he smiled, two shiny fangs glinted in the electric glow. He dressed in a tight fitting top with loose cotton pants tucked into boots. Something about the way he stood there, smiling out at Ike was so familiar. He felt like he knew this character already, had seen this face. Ike tapped the cylinder to select.

The cat boy enlarged to fill the cylinder screen.  
“Hi there! I am Ranulf. Shall we set up your preferences?”

Ike leaned back in his chair and glanced at the time. 3AM. Gonna need another coke for this.  
“Wonder how long this will take?” he mused aloud as he rummaged through the fridge.

Ranulf’s eyes turned to look towards the voice.  
“It will take approximately one hour.”

Ike laughed. This was some sophisticated programming and he was hooked. He didn’t have to officially work tomorrow so what the heck… Ike moved to the other side of the cylinder.  
“Sure, let’s set up some preferences, Ranulf.”

Ranulf dissolved and reappeared facing Ike’s new position.  
“First, would you prefer a formal or informal mode of speech?”

“Definitely informal. I get enough formal at work.”

“Informal it is, then! So, what’s your name?”

Ike paused for a moment. ‘Master’ could be fun for a while. ‘Sexy Beast’ was always good for a laugh. But as he looked at the cat boy shifting side to side, waiting for an answer, he decided to keep it simple.

“Ike. You can call me Ike.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, Ike sat in his office reviewing the final proposal on a new office he wanted to open up overseas. Everyone else had gone home except him, as usual. Picking up his jacket and briefcase, he dropped the paperwork on his admin’s desk after signing it. As he made his way to the car, he scrolled through his phone and sent a quick text to the contact marked ‘House’.  
_**Heading home**_

He’d gotten into the habit of letting Ranulf know his schedule so that he could have the house ready for him. Ike knew that right now, the crockpot was being turned onto high and the heat in his house was being reset up. In 15 minutes, the lights would flip on and his television would flicker to life with his favorite Thursday night show. In 25 minutes, his door would unlock as he approached it and Ranulf would be there, just next to his computer, ready to greet him. He shook his head, knowing how odd it would sound if he described it to someone. But, it really made him feel weirdly good. His phone vibrated, distracting him for a second.

_**OK! Can’t wait to see you!**_

Ike looked at the screen puzzled. The system sent him texts before but always of an informational type like _**out of milk**_ or _**package arrived**_. But this one seemed almost... personal? He shrugged with a smile. Must have been a software upgrade. It was silly but he kind of liked the idea of Ranulf texting him. Ike hovered over the “House” contact for a moment before hitting edit and changed the name to “Ranulf”. Then he threw the car in gear and headed home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life settled into a comfortable pattern. Ike woke up to Ranulf’s verbal prodding (“C’mon Ike! Time to get up. Get uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!”). He showered and shaved as Ranulf delivered any messages and news he might need to know. Ike consulted Ranulf for weather and style appropriateness on his daily outfit. After a reminder to eat breakfast in the car, Ike would head out the door to his day. While he was gone, the system would prep for dinner, watch the weather, let the housekeeper in, electronically sign for packages, and monitor the conditions in the house. Ike worked late most nights and his evening usually consisted of surfing youTube and swiping through dating apps. Ike would go out on weekends occasionally but liked having time to just relax into himself and not keep up his formal front, especially after a week of putting on his “businessman Ike” face for the other executives.. He could go 48 hours without talking other than to issue directions to the house system.

One Friday, Ike lounged on the couch, flipping through Tinder. Music played softly in the background and he started to feel drowsy. He didn’t notice Ranulf on the cylinder behind him, looking puzzled at the stretched out man.

“Ike? What are you doing? Would you like to watch a movie? I can pull up the latest Marvel one if you want.”

Ike twisted around to look at the hologram. He smiled bemusedly and held up his phone.  
“I’m shopping for a boyfriend. Or more precisely, looking at good looking guys, since a boyfriend seems impossible to find.”

Ranulf tilted his head as he examined the proffered screen.  
“And this helps you find a boyfriend?”

Ike chuckled.  
“Supposedly. This is a way to meet people and then decide if you like them. See? Down here, I talk about things I like to do so we can see if we have anything in common before we even start to chat on-line.”

“What’s the criteria this hypothetical boyfriend has to meet?”

Ike thought for a minute.  
“Well, not really much to start with. I want someone smart and interesting. Good-looking is nice but if there isn’t a brain there, I’m just not interested. I guess I’m looking for someone to talk to.”

Ranulf’s tail swirled side to side, the end twisting and untwisting into a loop. It was something Ike noticed it did when the hologram thought really hard about something..  
“Hmmm…seems like a lot of work. Have you met anyone nice?”

Ike sat up, dropping the phone on the coffee table and sighed.  
“A couple of nice people that weren’t right for me. And a lot of guys that were not very nice. It’s really a roll of the dice.”

“I could try to sort through them for you if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Ranulf, but I think this might be something an algorithm can’t help with.”

Ranulf looked crestfallen.  
“As you wish.”

He started to fade from the screen. Ike knew it was stupid but he didn’t want the holo-catboy to leave, especially sounding so sad. He also found he didn’t want to be alone again. Picking up his phone, he looked at the latest candidate then held the screen up to the cylinder..  
“Say, Ranulf, what do you think of this one? He says his hobbies are surfing, taking long drives, and the gym.”

Ranulf’s face filled the device as he looked over the presented phone. He gave a slight frown and cocked his eyebrow, his ear twitching slightly.  
“He’s very pretty, almost too much so. His photos look massively retouched. As for his hobbies, who surfs for a hobby but lives in New York? Taking long drives sounds like a 70’s love song, also possibly a trait of a serial killer. Plus he’s a gymrat, obsessed with his looks and would nitpick yours. No one's hobby is the gym. The gym is necessary work.”

Ike’s jaw dropped with amazement. Then he doubled over with laughter. After he caught his breath, he looked up to the disembodied head that was looking confused.  
“That....that was the best breakdown of a profile I’ve ever heard. Here, let’s look at another.”

Ike swiped left. The next picture filled the screen. He held it up to the cylinder where full-bodied Ranulf manifested. He looked at the picture then up at Ike with a crooked grin.

“No!” they said in unison.

Ike swiped left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another quiet evening, Ike fidgeted on the couch. Dinner was eaten. The nightly Tinder check was done with a few contenders and no messages. “Captain America:Winter Solider” on the screen, which was his go-to comfort movie. But he couldn’t settle. The day’s stresses wouldn’t let him go. Ranulf watched him as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it spike up more than normal. Ike got up from the couch and paced around the apartment, straightening a picture here, picking at stray lint there. Ranulf jumped from device to device, following him from room to room. Finally, Ike noticed the flickering as he smoothed the pillows on his bed.

“What?” he said sharply.

Ranulf’s ears swiveled backward at the tone of his voice. His tail curled around his lower leg, as if hiding. The cat boy though, took a deep breath and plunged in.  
“What happened, Ike? You seem stressed.”

Ike dropped down on the bed and didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure where to even start. Maybe just starting with the way he felt...  
“I’m frustrated, I guess. I work *so* damn hard to be accepted and respected by the other executives. I know I’m young and they have a lot more experience but I’m good at what I do. Why can’t they see that? Why do they have to continually try to undermine me? I can’t push back too hard because we need these people because they *are* the experts in their areas and Dad trusts them.”

He huffed exasperatedly.

Ranulf looked thoughtful, his light pulsing as he tried to understand why anyone would be mean to his Ike.  
“They’re jealous. You’ll inherit the company from your father and they won’t. They *wish* you weren’t any good but they absolutely know better.”

Ike flopped back, staring at the ceiling.  
“I know. I know. I wish that thought made me feel less attacked.”

Ranulf reached out his hand, as if pressing against the glass of his electronic home.  
“Then think on this. You’re already as good as most of them right this second. Once you’re their age, you’ll be unstoppable. Those that are worthwhile already know and accept that. Those that don’t will learn it over time. And those that know it but won’t accept it aren’t worth your energy and won’t hang around once you take over. Focus on those that will stay. They’ll be the foundation of your empire.”

Ike was silent for a few minutes. Then, propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at Ranulf on his bedside table.  
“You’re right. I can’t let them get to me. Just have to keep pushing forward.”

He sat all the way up and pressed his index finger against Ranulf’s outstretched palm.  
“Hi-Five, little kitten...and thanks.”

He was rewarded by a wide smile that always brought on a feeling of deja vu, even with the pair of glistening fangs.  
“New nickname accepted. Would you like to choose another movie?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranulf sat in an invisible chair in his cylinder, chin in his hand, watching Ike work on a concept sketch. Or at least that’s what it had started as. But the more Ike doodled, the less it was work and the more it became art. Ike carefully shaded in the crimson cloak falling behind his fighter, his fingers stained from the chalk he’d pulled out to work with. 

“Ike! Do you want to play a game?”

Ike moved on from the cloak to the blue sections of armor that almost matched the character’s blue hair. Ranulf shifted uncomfortably in his non-corporeal chair, trying to see the picture but Ike’s arm blocked his view.

“How about a movie? Want to watch a movie?”

“Not now, kitty cat.” Ike focused intently on the outlining that had gotten smudged during the coloring process. 

Ranulf huffed and sat back, disgruntled. After another few minutes, he got up and paced. He decided to try another tack.

“Hey! I have the latest business news. Your company is mentioned.”

Ike paused, then shook his head and returned to his drawing.  
“It can wait till later. I want to finish this.”

Ranulf paused and crossed his arms, clearly frustrated. He tapped his foot impatiently. Ike gave him a quick side glance before adding the finishing touches to his portrait with a grin. The small catboy’s body language practically screamed “Pay Attention to Me!”

“Ike?” he said quietly “Can I see the picture when you’re done?”

Ike sat back and stretched. He turned the picture of the blue-haired fantasy fighter so Ranulf could see him. The hologram cocked his head to the side and examined the drawing.  
“I like it. It looks like you but you in a video game or anime.”

Ike looked at it critically. He hadn’t been trying to draw himself but he had to admit, that was exactly what he’d done. Ike itched to keep working to flesh out the picture in full, not just the one character.

“Hey Ranulf, don’t you think he needs some company?”

Ranulf looked glum at the thought of Ike hunkering down for another hour or more and didn’t respond. Ike smiled at his sulking.

“What if he got a companion who was part cat/part human? You want to pose for me?”

The holoboy perked up immediately and began to assume various martial poses.  
“Yes! What if I posed like this? Or this? Or this?”

Ike turned his chair around to the other side of the desk.  
“That one right there. Now hold it.”

The chalk danced across the page as Ike put down the outlines, smudging in color as he went along. Ranulf held the pose until Ike finished with him, then quietly stood, watching the work in progress. After another couple of hours, Ike held up the finished picture. It was the two of them in fantasy military garb with a sea of tents and a forest of blotted on trees surrounding them. 

Ranulf relaxed from his pose and clapped his hands with glee. Ike scanned the picture to his laptop where Ranulf pulled it in. From then on, it always was displayed on the background of the devices, like a framed picture on a wall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ike opened the door and tossed the keys on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey Ike! Welcome back!”

Ike grunted. Ranulf re-calibrated based on the feedback to try a different approach. 

Not even bothering to turn the lights on, Ike went to his bedroom to strip down to his underwear. He just wanted to go to bed. Ranulf started to raise the lights but Ike slapped the sliders back down and climbed into bed. Ranulf dimmed his own light until he was barely discernible in the dark. 

“Soooooo….ummm… I guess the date didn’t go so well?”

Ike rolled over to face him.  
“You could say that. He asked me to pay for his dinner since he forgot his wallet then promptly wanted to go to the hotel bar across from the restaurant where he drank a ridiculous amount of martinis with ridiculous names, spending the whole time talking about his last boyfriend. When I’d had enough and was ready to leave, he tried to convince me to get a room there where he would show me why his exe was an idiot for leaving him. So no, I guess it didn’t go well.”

Ranulf made a face.  
“Ouch! He sounded so nice in the chats. Guess we can mark him off.”

“I think I’ll just mark them all off. I’m just done with this. I’m beginning to think there’s no one out there even worth knowing.”

Ranulf further dimmed his light until he was no more than a voice, giving Ike the privacy of darkness.

“Don’t give up hope. You deserve to be treated better and better will come.”

Ike gave a harsh laugh.  
“That sounds like a fortune cookie. Tell me Ranulf, what kind of treatment do I deserve?”

“Me?” Ranulf sounded surprised.

Ike flipped to his back, looking up into the darkness.  
“Yeah, you. How would you treat me?”

Ranulf didn’t respond for several minutes. Must have reached a hole in his algorithm, thought Ike. Of course he doesn’t know how to respond. It was a stupid request. He just felt so lonely right now that he was grasping at straws….

Ranulf’s voice came softly through the black night.  
“I’d find places that both of us would like, places where we could talk and get to know each other, places where we could relax and have fun without any of the pressure to drink too much or move too fast or be anyone other than ourselves.”

He paused for just a moment.  
“I’d bring you flowers once a week, those purple irises that you like so much. You always smiled when you looked at the last bouquet you brought home on a whim.  
I’d learn what shows you liked and try to catch up on them so we could watch together. I’d include you in the things I like so you can understand me better but never push you to participate if you didn’t want to. I’d pay attention to the little things because they’re important, like a favorite soda or color or scent.” 

A faint glow came from the device next to the bed, the barest whisper of an outline.  
“I would text you first thing every morning and last thing at night, just so you’d know you were the first and last thing I thought about that day.“ 

Ike smiled, the sadness lifting a little. He reached out and touched the faint light. Ranulf’s face dimly manifested under his fingertips.  
“That sounds absolutely fantastic. Anything else planned for me?”

Ranulf’s eyes looked like saucers, they were so big in the darkness. He gave a slight grin.  
“Frequent hugs. Not little dainty ‘happy to see you’ hugs but big squeezing bear hugs with a thousand points of connection. Holding hands tightly as we’d walk down the street. Or loosely, curled fingertips brushing your palm. Whichever the mood dictates.”

The light shifted from a soothing electronic blue to more of a warm purple, barely outlining Ranulf in regal fashion while still not being bright enough to cast shadows in the room. He cocked his head to the side as if thinking.  
“Kisses too, I think. Light ones on your forehead and eyelids. Fierce, wild ones on your lips. Rough, biting ones on your neck and collarbone. Kisses that tell you how I feel without the words. You live in a world with no physical contact all day. I’d try to make up for it.

I guess I would just try to make you feel loved every day. Anyone who doesn’t want to do that shouldn’t be around you.”

Ike felt his breath catch in his throat as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He lifted himself onto one elbow and looked at the concerned face in front of him, his disastrous date all but forgotten.

“Are you ok, Ike? I’m sorry if I made you sad.”

“I”m not sad. Just glad I have you to talk to. Thanks for reminding me about what matters.”

The hologram grinned, his ears flicking as Ike's fingertips touched them.  
“You’re what matters. Now try to get some sleep. Things always look brighter in the morning.”

Ike groaned.  
“Nooooooo… not another fortune cookie!”

Ranulf faded into blackness.  
“Good night, Ike.”

“Good night, Kitten”

Ike rolled over and pulled up the blanket. He thought he faintly heard Ranulf whispering as he drifted off.  
“Sleep tight, my Ike.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few weeks later, Ranulf jumped from device to device, checking each room to see if anything needed taking care of. He made note of areas the housekeeper missed the week before so he could pass it on when she arrived. He set up a pickup from the dry cleaner since Ike had left the bag by the front door. He generate the monthly bill list and triggered the payments. Finally, he checked the food sensors and created a list to send to the grocery’s on-line ordering. As he was filling out the order, he paused at the floral section. It wouldn’t hurt to look. 

Flipping through the options, he was about to move on when he saw the irises. Ike had been so quiet lately. Quiet, distracted, unfocused, a little monotone… just not his usual self. Ranulf did some research on-line but human moods were unpredictable and hard to decipher. It looked like his friend might be sad or lonely or even maybe hormonal, although he was pretty sure Ike had already done the puberty thing he’d read about. He wasn’t quite sure where the line was between one feeling and another. He also didn’t know how to help his friend.

No…he did know something to do. Clicking through, he placed the grocery order.

\-------------------------------------------------  
When Ike returned home that night, he walked straight to the bedroom to lose the suit without looking up from his phone.  
“Hey Kitten, I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Ike!” he heard from the kitchen. That was odd. Ranulf usually showed up where ever he was to give him the evening updates. Ike finished changing into some joggers and a tshirt before heading towards the sound. 

“Hey, why didn’t you…what the hell? “  
Ike stopped in the doorway. His dining room table practically dripped with purple irises, white tiger lilies and sprays of baby’s breath, arranged in three large containers. 

Ranulf practically vibrated with excitement.  
“Well? What do you think? I know you like the irises but the lilies were just so pretty with them!”

Ike tried to suppress a smile as he walked towards the table. This looked like one expensive table decoration.  
“And why is the table covered in flowers?”

Ranulf looked sheepish as his ears swiveled backwards, looking like a kitten who’d been caught climbing the curtains.  
“It’s just...you’ve been so down lately. I thought maybe a surprise might cheer you up. 99 out of 100 articles about ‘the blues’ recommend treating yourself to something special.”

Ike stopped, startled. Ranulf paid that much attention to his moods? Clearing the lump that was suddenly in his throat, he tried to put on a serious face. 

“And who paid for this surprise?”

The catboy put his hands behind his back and rocked back on his glowing heels, a Cheshire grin on his face.  
“I did. I calculate that since I’ve been taking care of things, I saved you at least 10% a month on the bills. Consider this part of my 10%. And honestly...you have lots of money. The question is, did this make you happy?”

Ike quit trying to hide his smile as he stepped up to the table.  
“Yes, yes it absolutely did. Thank you, Ranulf. That was very sweet. Now, dinner?”

\------------------------------  
Another date, another disaster. Why did he even bother? Ike dropped his keys on the counter and sat down at the table. Ranulf appeared but the look on Ike’s face told him to leave him be for a bit. Ranulf stood quiet and still, ready to answer when he finally called.

Ike toyed with the flowers on the table. After that first week, Ranulf made sure that there were always fresh flowers on the table, although he did temper the amount he bought. As always, there were irises but the rest was always an experiment. This week was sunflowers and blue delphinium, making the table a riot of color. Ike sighed and turned towards Ranulf.  
“Hey Kitten. Anything need my attention?”

Ranulf took a knee, as if trying to get to eye level with the sitting man.  
“No. We’re good. Ummm….does anything with *you* need attention?”

Ike hauled himself up and headed for the bedroom.  
“Unfortunately, nothing you can do anything about unless can magically make a worthwhile man appear in this apartment. I’m just going to go to bed. ‘Night and can you get the lights?”

“Sure thing. Sleep well!”

Ranulf stood in the dimming light, a wide grin crossing his face as an idea began to form in his head.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

“Ike! Ike!” Ranulf called from the kitchen device.

“I’m in the office!” he shouted back.

Ike turned to look at the device next to him but no Ranulf appeared. After a minute, he stood up and grumbling, headed for the kitchen.

Ike was sitting cross-legged in the counter device. He flickered around the edges and seemed uncomfortable.  
“Something’s wrong. I c-c-c-can’t get out of this one to the others and even this one feels w-w-w-weird-d-d-d-d.”  
He reached out both hands, flattening the palms against the glass.  
“Help me, Obi-Ike. You’re my only hope!” Ranulf tried to keep a serious face but couldn’t, falling over backward as he laughed.

Ike just snorted and rolled his eyes, as he reached for his phone.  
“That was just bad, kitten, and you look awful. Let’s see if we can get someone here now. I can’t have you locked in a single box forever.”

Customer service was very apologetic but could only schedule a repair visit for the next afternoon. Ike hung up and looked at the flickering light. The problem seemed to be getting worse. Ranulf looked up at him and tried to say something but no sound came out. Frustrated, Ranulf banged pointlessly against the pretend walls that hemmed him in. Ike touched the glass where Ranulf’s fists rested. He tried not to let the worry he felt creep onto his face. Everything would be fine...just fine. But he really wanted to hear one more bad joke from his friend.

Ike fetched his laptop and moved all his work into the kitchen so he could sit with his newly mute companion. But as the hours ticked by, Ranulf grew fainter and moved less. Finally, just before bedtime, Ranulf waved to catch Ike’s attention. With a sad smile, he faded away entirely and the device went dark.

Ike sat there for a moment, his mind trying to figure out how he should feel. Tears threatened while his brain ripped into him for getting so worked up over something that was just tech. But his heart knew differently. He hoped that *his* particular Ranulf wasn’t gone, just sleeping. 

That night he slept fitfully, tossing and turning. He’d had to manually locked up before bed. With every task that normally was handled for him, he grew sadder. He wanted his companion back.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

The R.A.N. Industries technician shone her light into the main control box, pushing the wiring around with a long thin screwdriver. She looked more like a college student than a high tech repair person but moved through the hardware with practiced competence. 

“It looks like you overheated a few things in here that caused a short circuit. Haven’t ever see this particular problem before. Did you overclock something?”

Ike looked at her baffled. What possible reason would he have to overclock anything? Ranulf’s efficiency couldn’t be beat.  
“Can it be fixed? I really want this system back up and running.”

“Oh sure” she said, digging through a riot of parts in her case. “Just wondering if you’d been fiddling with it.”

Ike rambled around the kitchen, pretending he had dishes to dry and food to make. Finally, he went back to the office to give her some space. 

After another hour, the device in the office came gleaming back to life. Ike looked expectantly at it, waiting for that familiar face. He heard a startled “Oh!” from the kitchen. Pushing back from the desk, Ike went to investigate.

The technician knelt by the device, dialing her phone. Looking back out at her was a full-bodied version of Ranulf but it was lifeless. From its blank stare to its heavy, flat-footed stance, this thing in the device didn’t resemble the ball of energy that normally lived there. 

“Hello? Hey, I fixed the broken system but there’s a problem. We have a catboy here and he won’t reboot. Yeah! I know! A catboy! Anyway, can we get the specialist down here to get him up and running?... Cool, thanks. I’ll let him know.”

She shoved the phone into her jacket pocket.  
“Ok, so the system itself is fixed but I can’t do anything about this particular avatar. He’s a rare one and we’ll need to bring in someone who knows a lot more than me to kick start him. He’ll be here in a couple of hours.”

“What do you mean he’s a rare one?”

She smiled a tilted sarcastic smile as she gathered up her tools.  
“Most of our clients like the anime girls or the French maid. They are the most basic models and are easy to work with. Clients almost never get to the Ranulf selection because he’s at the end, and well, he doesn’t fit the typical client’s...ummm...needs. It’s too bad really. Catboy’s functionality is so much more advanced than the others. Just hang tight and the specialist should fix him right up.” 

As she let herself out, Ike bent down to look the false image in the face.  
“I know you’re in there somewhere, kitten. Hang on. Help is coming.”

\-----------------------------  
A few hours later, Ike swung open the front door. Standing in the hall, engrossed in his phone, was the CEO of R.A.N. Industries. He looked up at Ike and ,as his eyes adjusted back from the phone, he looked startled. 

“What..why...umm...Mr. Greil… I hear you have a problem with our Ranulf model?”

Ike stood there looking at him. The resemblance was uncanny. The eyes (aside from being the same color), the scruffy mess of teal hair, the shape of his face…here was the model for the very character he was trying so hard to save. Ranulf was a perfect small copy of this man, aside from the cat ears and a tail. Why hadn’t he noticed before?

“Dr. Gallia… You’re the specialist?” Ike asked, stepping aside to let him in.

“Call me Ran, please. And only on this section of the system.” he replied as he entered the apartment. “The Ranulf avatar was a bit of pet project, you see. Now where is the patient, Mr. Griel?”

Ike gestured to the kitchen where the lifeless cat boy hovered in his brightly lit home.  
“Ike, please. He’s in here, like he’s been since your technician got the system up and running. No response to any command or stimuli of any kind, like your knock on the door.”

Ran set his bag on the floor and flipped his laptop open on the counter next to the cylinder, hard wiring into the system via an ethernet plug in the base. After flipping through a few screens, he pressed a button and straightened up. 

“Running some diagnostics. Hopefully it won’t take too long to see what’s wrong.” Ran threaded his fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more than it was before. He glanced over at Ike, who was sitting at the table watching the hologram for signs of life. The engineer turned to lean on the counter, facing Ike.

“So how was the system for you? I forgot I’d sent you one months ago.”

Ike picked at the flowers in the center of the table, his newest nervous habit.  
“It was better than advertised. It’s… it’s been amazing actually.” 

After a few minutes of silence, Ike pushed himself back. He needed to distract his brain from the idea that the system couldn’t be repaired. 

“How’s the project going? I haven’t seen any updates since they moved it under Soren’s R&D group.”

Ran brightened up and began to explain the problem and successes of their joint venture. Ike, despite his worry, became engrossed in the details, peppering the doctor with questions and ideas. Soon, they both were at the table next to each other, papers with scrawled formulas and diagrams covering all the open space. 

Neither noticed the change in light from the cylinder, nor the sparkle that lit up the grinning hologram’s eyes as he watched the two humans excitedly interact with each other. He stood immobile, trying hard not to catch their attention. Finally, he turned his head slightly to see the computer on the counter. The countdown of the diagnostic program was stopped at five seconds. Ranulf had paused it himself to keep it from pinging. Taking a side look at the table to be sure he wasn’t noticed, he gestured towards the computer. The diagnostic timer now read 120 minutes. Then, resuming his zombie position, he made one more small movement. A quiet hum emitted from the computer, just enough to draw his Maker’s attention.

Ran leaned back and stretched. He pushed the papers aside as he went to check on his computer.  
“Well, it looks like it’s finished some preliminary checks but still has about an 2 hours left of the deep cross-checks. I’m really sorry it’s taking so long. I can leave and come back tomorrow if you want. I know It’s starting to get late.”

Ike pulled out his phone. It was almost 7 PM. He realized that he hadn’t eaten since the morning. He looked over at the doctor who was checking a separate program on his computer. The slight frown on his face made him look even more like Ranulf, especially when Ranulf was trying to puzzle out some vagarity of human existence. It was incredibly adorable on a real person. He wondered….

“Hey...uh… I need something to eat. Are you hungry? Do you want to grab something at that Chinese place on the corner real quick? I really haven’t prepared anything since Kitten’s been off line.”

Ran’s eyebrow lifted slightly at the system’s nickname but he smiled broadly, dazzling Ike with the similarity once again.  
“Only if you let me pay. We can’t have you starving to death because our system didn’t order you groceries.”

“Great! Let me grab my wallet and keys and we can go.”

After Ike left the room, Ran bent down to look Ranulf in the face.  
“What are you up to, little man? That timer didn’t say 120 minutes when I started it. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were hacking my computer. If I find out you’re faking this, you’ll be in time-out, mister! Don’t think I won’t do it!”

Ranulf hung motionless, trying not to move a virtual muscle. Ran heard a small sound behind him and turned to see Ike standing in the doorway, zipping up his jacket as he grinned at him.  
“Talking to an electronic device? Tsk, tsk, Doctor.”

“Says the man who calls his house assistant Kitten.” Ran said with a smirk as he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. 

The pair headed out the door, laughing and joking about the nicknames they’d given various pieces of tech in their lives before. The assistant in question stretched and watched the door shut with a bemused smile. Time to catch up on some of his chores.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After placing their order, Ike and Ran found a booth by the front window so they could watch the people passing by. 

“So why Ranulf? What made you make him of all things?”

The doctor looked thoughtful.  
“Ranulf was my first venture into A.I. I didn’t get out of my lab much back then so I created a companion, of sorts. At first, he was a toy, mainly parroting things back and answering preset questions but after a year of fiddling, I figured out how to give him the ability to learn. Well, once I did that, his growth took off! He actually helped me make the house manager product, making suggestions and critiquing designs. Then, just before we released it, he wanted to be included. Maybe to see the world outside the lab, I guess? As far as I know, yours and the system at my mother’s house are the only ones who ever selected him. It’s kind of sad to think about how many anime maids are running around while his code sits dormant.”

Ike waited while the waitress set their food in front of them along with a ball of rice. 

“So Ranulf wasn’t really supposed to be out with everyone else? He runs that system like a dream.”

Ran added some rice to his dish with chopsticks.  
“He should. Again, he designed some of it. Now, what about you? Why is an intelligent, successful man like yourself nicknaming and caring so much about a mass of electronic atoms?”

“I don’t know. At first, he was just something to mess with but he became uncanny at knowing what I needed, when I needed it. And, well…”  
Ike squirmed a little, color rushing to his cheeks.  
“I guess I really just needed someone to talk to. The ‘success’ you mentioned comes with a cost. I don’t get out very often and work pretty much all the time. Kitten’s more like a roommate than a program now.”

Ike jabbed his chopsticks at his sesame chicken.  
“That really makes me sound like a sad, lonely loser, doesn’t it?”

Ran gave him an understanding look and reached out, squeezing Ike’s hand for a moment.  
“No more than the rest of us. I wish I could take credit for it but there is something unique in his code that I don’t think anyone put in there but him. And he’s charming, that one is. Everyone falls for him.”

Then, as if realizing what he said, he quickly pulled his hand back. Ducking his head, the doctor picked up his chopsticks and began to attack his food. Ike looked at him for a moment. Then, with a growing smile, he did the same, pausing only to ask the most burning question in his mind.

“So why does he look like you?”

Ran leaned back and laughed.  
“Just a little bit of vanity, I guess. It was easier to draw his poses from life so the mirror became my best friend for awhile. Plus, I like cats so I decided to combine them. Then I gave him my name.”

“Of course! *Your* name is Ranulf. That makes sense. Why the multi-colored eyes?”

“Oh, that! Well, I have different color eyes. You know, heterochromia. I just wear off-setting colored contacts to make them less noticeable. See?”

Ran leaned closer so Ike could get a better look. Ike leaned in also and sure enough, he could catch just the slightest idea around the edges of one green eye and one purple eye. And they were lovely. Ike swallowed hard and went back to his food quickly. 

For the next hour, they chatted...about work, about life, about their families...anything and everything. 

Finally, Ran looked at his phone.  
“The diagnostics are over an hour in. Maybe they’ll finish early. We’d better get back.”

Ike flagged the waitress for the bill.  
“Let’s go get our boy back up and running.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranulf heard the pair returning. From the sound of their happy voices, it was a successful dinner. He could hear them talking about various animes they’ve been addicted to lately. Ranulf sighed happily. His work was done. It was now up to the two of them to see if this would work. He resumed his frozen posture just as the key rattled in the door.

“I almost forgot how to unlock the door manually.” joked Ike as they entered the apartment. He glanced over at his Kitten. “Looks like nothing’s changed.”

Ran checked the timer on the computer.  
“Looks like we have about fifty minutes left. Diagnostics hasn’t found anything major yet.”

Ike tossed his keys and wallet on the table.  
“Hey! That’s enough time to watch that show I was telling you about. If you don’t have anything else to do, right now…”

Ran hesitated for a moment, glancing at his screen. The numbers just didn’t seem right. He’d never seen his programs act so irrationally. But if it gave him more time to visit, he didn’t really want to dig to deeply into it.  
“Sure, fire it up.”

Ranulf waited until they’d settled in front of the big screen before relaxing his pose. He jumped from device to device until he got to the office and could see them better through the open door. Oh! He loved this show! He sat down cross-legged in his cylinder and became so engrossed, he almost missed the timer going off in the kitchen. 

When everyone turned towards the loud bell in the kitchen, Ranulf realized he didn’t catch the clock in time to add more time to it. Well, time to go talk to everyone, he thought as he flitted back to the kitchen.

Ran smiled as he entered the kitchen upon spying the small figure. Ike followed close behind.  
“Kitten!! You’re back!”

“Hey Ike! Yep, ready to get back to work. Hello Maker, nice to see you again.”

“Hello, Ranulf. It’s nice to see you too. Let’s see how everything is functioning, shall we?”

Ran went over to the computer to check the final reports while Ike and Ranulf caught up. While the doctor focused on the information, Ranulf noticed that Ike focused on the doctor. When Ike looked back, Ranulf raised an eyebrow and gave him a wicked looking smirk.  
“Shhhh… that’s enough from you.” Ike whispered “But we are definitely talking later.” 

Ranulf looked over at his Maker. His plan worked so much better than even he expected! The doctor finished flipping through the reports and shut his computer. 

“Well, according to this, all your systems are running fine. I’ll have to do some tests on your clones to see why you struggled to wake back up but there’s nothing wrong with you now as far as I can tell.”

“I feel fine, Maker. How was your dinner?” he asked as Ike left the room to hang up the jacket he’d left on the table.. 

Ran pulled a chair over and sat in front of the catboy.  
“It was...well...very nice. Your Ike is an extremely interesting man. Speaking of interesting things, all my reports show that absolutely nothing was wrong with your system other than the melted wires which were caused by something overclocking the resistors until they overheated. You weren’t playing a trick on us were you now?”

Ranulf laughed, waving off the suggestion.  
“Now why would I do a thing like that, Maker? I wouldn’t want to worry Ike. Speaking of which, what do you think of him?”

The doctor leaned back in his chair and examined the hologram with a critical eye. Was he really doing what it seemed like he was doing?

“I like Ike a great deal. I wouldn’t mind spending some time with him BUT that isn’t something for you to concern yourself about.”

Ranulf rolled his eyes just as Ike returned. Ran started to pack up his tools and laptop, then stopped and pulled out his wallet. He retrieved a business card, flipped it over and wrote his number on the back. 

“Well, Ike, it looks like our little friend here is in good shape. If you ever need me... for fixing him or ...uh... whatever, here’s my private cell.”

Ike took the proffered card and stood there awkward for a minute. Then, with a glance towards Ranulf, he pulled out his phone and added the contact.  
“I’ll send you a test text so you’ll have my number. In case you want to talk shop or eat Chinese or whatever.” 

Ran couldn’t hide the growing grin on his face as his phone buzzed with the text.  
“That sounds good. Thanks!” 

He picked up his things and started for the door. Ranulf unlocked it for him. In the doorway, he turned around.  
“Ummm… the new Black Panther movie comes out this weekend. You wouldn’t want to go see it, would you?”

Ike beamed back at the young doctor.  
“I’d love to. Text you later for details?”

Ran beamed back.  
“Perfect. Till then!”

As Ike slowly shut the door behind the departing figure, Ranulf set about turning off most of the lights and prepping the house for the evening. Ike stood by the door for a few minutes before moving away. He stopped in front of the living room cylinder, into which popped his Kitten, looking very pleased with himself.

“Kitten, did you plan this whole thing to get your Maker over to my apartment, because that’s a little on the creepy side.”

Ranulf looked sheepish.  
“Not really...absolutely...100%..totally planned. Maybe sort of? I thought you all might hit it off.”

Ike stared at him for a moment, then started to chuckle.  
“You were right. And you are too good to me, kitty kat. So, what should I wear to the movies?”

Ranulf jumped into the bedroom near the closet with Ike following close behind.  
“I was thinking maybe you should wear your blue long sleeved shirt… the dark one. It makes your eyes so shiny and bright. And can we have him over for dinner too? Maybe before the movie?”

“Whatever you want, Kitten. You’re apparently the boss!”


End file.
